vampcatfandomcom-20200214-history
VampCat Gun Laws
VampCat, while using the real world as a guideline for our setting, does deviate from reality in several ways (other than having werewolves and vampires and such). The gun laws are different in the VampCat world setting. Brady's Law In the real world, Brady's Law only affects handguns. In the VampCat world setting, the law affects all firearms. Here's how Brady's Law is in the VampCat world: The Brady Act requires that background checks be conducted on individuals before any firearm may be purchased from a federally licensed dealer, manufacturer or importer. After a fourteen (7) day waiting period, a firearm may be transferred to an individual upon approval by the National Instant Criminal Background Check System (NICS) maintained by the FBI. North Carolina also requires a state-issued firearm purchase permit. A license or permit must be obtained to purchase, sell, give away, transfer, inherit, or receive a firearm by applying to the county sheriff in which the purchase is to be made or where the receiver resides. A purchase permit is good for five years from the date of issue. Antique firearms are excepted. The sheriff shall issue such license or permit to a resident of that county, unless the purpose of the license or permit is for collecting, in which case a license or permit may be issued to a nonresident. When the sheriff shall have fully satisfied himself as to the good moral character of the applicant, the applicant has successfully completed a criminal history check, and that the applicant desires the possession of the handgun for the protection of the home, business, person, family or property, target shooting, collecting, or hunting, such permit or license shall be issued. For good cause shown, a license or permit may be denied, and within fourteen (7) days of such refusal a written statement of the reason shall be issued to the applicant. Each applicant for any such license or permit shall be informed within thirty (30) days of the date of such application whether such license or permit shall be granted or denied, and, if granted, such license or permit shall be immediately issued to said applicant. An appeal from such refusal may be made to the Chief Judge of the District Court for the district in which the application was filed. A permit is valid for the purchase of only one handgun. To obtain another firearm, an applicant must procure another permit and must convince the issuing authority that he needs more than one firearm. Section 922(g) of the Brady Act prohibits certain persons from having firearms. These prohibitions apply to any person who: *Those convicted of felonies and certain misdemeanors. *Fugitives from justice. *Who is an unlawful user of or addicted to an illegal drug or a legal user of certain depressant, narcotic, or stimulant drugs. *Those adjudicated as mental defectives or incompetents or those committed to any mental institution and currently containing a dangerous mental illness. *Non-US citizens, unless permanently immigrating into the U.S. or in possession of a hunting license legally issued in the U.S. *Illegal Aliens. *Those who have renounced U.S. citizenship. *Those persons dishonorably discharged from the Armed Forces. *Minors defined as under the age of eighteen for long guns and handguns, with the exception of Vermont, eligible at age sixteen. *Persons subject to a restraining order. *Persons convicted in any court of a misdemeanor crime of domestic violence (an addition). *Persons under indictment for a crime punishable by imprisonment for more than one year are ineligible to receive, transport, or ship any firearm or ammunition. The Brady Act does not apply to licensed Curios & Relics (C&R) collectors, but only in respect to C&R firearms. The FFL Category 03 Curio & Relic license costs $30 and is valid for 3 years. Licensed C&R collectors may also purchase C&R firearms from private individuals or from federal firearms dealers, whether in their home state or in another state, and ship C&R firearms in interstate commerce by common carrier. Curios or relics are defined by law as "Firearms which are of special interest to collectors by reason of some quality other than is associated with firearms intended for sporting use or as offensive or defensive weapons." The regulation further states: *To be recognized as curios or relics, firearms must fall within one of the following categories: **Firearms which were manufactured at least 50 years prior to the current date, but not including replicas thereof; **Firearms which are certified by the curator of a municipal, State, or Federal museum which exhibits firearms to be curios or relics of museum interest; or **Any other firearms which derive a substantial part of their monetary value from the fact that they are novel, rare, bizarre, or because of their association with some historical figure, period, or event. Proof of qualification of a particular firearm under this category may be established by evidence of present value and evidence that like firearms are not available except as collector's items, or that the value of like firearms available in ordinary commercial channels is substantially less. Other North Carolina State Regulations An individual 21 years of age or older may acquire a handgun, rifle, or shotgun from a dealer federally licensed to sell firearms in the individual's state of residence. It is unlawful for any licensed importer, licensed manufacturer, or licensed dealer to sell, deliver, or transfer a firearm from outside the state of residence. Sale of a firearm must be documented by a federal form 4473, which identifies and includes other information about the purchaser, and records the make, model, and serial number of the firearm. Sales to an individual of multiple handguns within a five-day period require dealer notification to the Federal Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms. Violations of dealer record keeping requirements are punishable by a penalty of up to $1000 and one year's imprisonment. Federal law allows the sale of a rifle, shotgun, or handgun between private parties of the same state as long as the purchaser is 18 years of age but North Carolina still requires a license or permit to be obtained. Firearms are prohibited on property in any K-12 school. It is unlawful for a child under the age of 12 to possess or use any gun, loaded or unloaded, unless the child is under the direct supervision of a parent or guardian. Firearms received by bequest or intestate succession are exempt from those sections of the law which forbid the transfer, sale, delivery or transportation of firearms into a state other than the transferor's state of residence. Notwithstanding any state or local law, a person shall be entitled to transport a firearm from any place where he may lawfully possess and transport such firearm to any other place where he may lawfully possess and transport such firearm if the firearm is unloaded and in a locked container. In vehicles without a locked container, the unloaded firearm shall be in a locked box other than the glove compartment or console. Federal law prohibits the carrying of any firearm, concealed or unconcealed, on or about the person or in carry-on baggage while aboard a commercial aircraft. Any passenger who owns or legally possesses a firearm being transported aboard any common or contract carrier for movement with the passenger in interstate or foreign commerce must deliver the unloaded firearm into custody of the pilot, captain, conductor, or operator of such common or contract carrier for the duration of the trip. It is illegal to manufacture, sell, or possess armor-piercing or incendiary ammunition. Sound suppression or silencers for firearms are also illegal to manufacture, sell, or possess. Quick and Dirty Guidelines In VampCat, you have to be 21+ to buy a gun from a dealer (18 if you're getting it from a regular person) and you can only buy them from dealers in the state. You're also required to have a purchase permit (even if someone is giving you the gun). There is a background check involved. There is a fourteen (14) day waiting period for a permit or gun purchase. You can't have a gun shipped in from out of state. Don't take guns to a school or airport or let a child under 12 even hold it. Armor-piercing & incendiary ammunition & sound suppressors are highly illegal. If legal methods don't work, you can always use Underworld or possibly Street Influence. Category:General Policies